


Happy

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, at the very end, i love these two, implied nsfw, mlm, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: Just a small kiss in the late afternoon after a long hard day of work.





	Happy

If there was one place Adair Lavellan liked to go to avoid his duties as Inquisitor, it was Skyhold’s infirmary.

 

It was quiet there, either having no patients or the ones that were there were sleeping off a wound or illness. Adair liked to help organise medicinal potions or herbs, and surgical utensils when he could, as well as aid the healers in tending to the patients whenever he could.

 

The motions were familiar to him, a skill practiced more than once thanks to the reckless youth of his clan, hunters coming back with hard won prey, warriors nursing wounds from battles to protect their encampment, their people.

 

All bodies were the same to Adair, no matter the size, race, age. That was one consistent thing he was thankful for. The only things that ever changed were ears and horns.

 

Yes, he was truly at peace here.

 

On days like today, when he’s spent the afternoon conversing with nobles, choosing his next mission, planning battle strategies, deciding whether a curtain should be purple or violet and whatever else the people of Skyhold needed of him, he liked to just grab a book, take it to the infirmary and sit in the corner, drowning himself in the stories of heroines not so unlike himself, even if he tried not to think about that comparison.

 

On days like today though, he wasn’t always alone.

 

“I do feel bad for your back, you know. Hunched over and leaning against a hard cold wall.”

 

Adair startled slightly as a voice suddenly boomed above him, ears flicking back and forth in anxious anticipation as he scrambled back to look up at the open window he had been sitting in front of for the light. Heart hammering in his chest, he let out an audible sigh of relief as he found that it was only Dorian. His lover who was prone to sneaking up on the jumpy Elf, especially when he was distracted by another world.

 

“You ass.”

 

Standing up, Adair brushes his clothes off briefly before marking his page in his book and closing it. He glares briefly at the Human, but he can’t keep it up long. Dorian just looked too damn proud of himself. So instead Adair gives in to the small smile tugging at his lips, and walks forward until he’s face to face with Dorian, the only thing blocking them from each other being the stone wall and the window.

 

“You have heard of chairs, I hope? Surely Dalish don’t sit in the dirt all the time.”

 

Adair can’t help but snort at that, rolling his eyes in amusement.

 

“Anything’s a chair if you try hard enough, Vhenan.”

 

Dorian laughs at that, brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

“Touché.”

 

Proud of himself, Adair hums. It wasn’t often he could come up with a good quip of his own. He learns forward out of the window slightly, looking up at his love expectantly. He wasn’t very good at saying what he wanted, so usually he just had to hope Dorian would get the message.

 

Usually, Dorian did.

 

A few seconds later, Dorian’s soft lips are on his own, their mouths melding together perfectly. Adair remembered the first time he and Dorian had kissed. It had been clunky, too much teeth, too much accidental head butting. Too much touching at the time for Adair too, who had to pull away when he began to feel nauseous. Now they had perfected it, like Adair had perfected his healing, like Dorian had perfected his pyromancy. It was like a key turning in the lock was the best comparison Adair could think of. Made to fit.

 

He went to pull away, figuring it best to, but Dorian wouldn’t have it. Instead, the human reached in to wrap an arm around his lovers waist, hoisting him up with ease to sit on the windowsill. Adair giggled into the kiss at that, finding Dorian’s enthusiasm rather adorable, and just gave in. He reached up to loop his fingers through the belts on Dorian’s clothing, a soft sigh escaping him when Dorian’s fingers grasped some of Adair’s curly white hair, as if trying to pull them impossibly closer.

 

Adair adored this. He felt genuinely happy with the man, for the first time in a _long_ time. Sure they had had a rocky beginning, distrust mostly on Adair’s part for the Scion of house Pavus clouding his judgement based on his own experiences as a slave in Tevinter, but they worked past it. It was a long process, but they did it. And now, Adair couldn’t be happier. He hoped Dorian felt the same. He never wanted this to end.

 

Alas though, it had to come to an end eventually. Out of breath, Adair pulled back for air. Albeit reluctantly of course. He did enjoy the sight of Dorian with flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes and slightly swollen lips though. He was sure he didn’t look much better, and felt his face and ears turn even more red if possible.

 

Once they both had air back in their lungs, Dorian just grinned. Leaning forward he pressed one more kiss to the tip of his Elven lovers ear, earning a squeak and a light static shock, both showing Adair was caught off guard and flustered very much. He winked in response to Adair’s wide eyed stare _,_ then curled a strand of Adair’s hair around his finger, letting it fall loose as he walked back from the window.

 

“I hope to see you soon, _Amatus~_ “

 

He most certainly will, was all Adair thought, swallowing thickly and attempting to gather his thoughts as he slid off of the windowsill again and attempted to remember what was happening in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Tumblr; jaffa-keksi


End file.
